fandubbers_vffandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Laylioness AMB
Présentation Laylioness est une artiste polyvalente du son sur YouTube. Elle touche au domaine du doublage, de la composition musicale et du sound design. Elle est également pianiste professionnelle. Sa chaîne a été créée le 5 décembre 2011 et sa première vidéo fut publiée en mars 2013. Elle débute par un Medley au piano de l'anime "Mitsudomoe" en interprétant l'opening PV des deux saisons. Passionnée par la musique, elle poursuit activement ses activités sur sa chaîne et collabore en tant que compositrice et voix off avec d'autres partenaires. Voxographie Fandubs court * Le roi lion 2 : '''Kiara' - Compilations de scènes (sur sa propre chaîne)'' * La belle et le clochard 2 : '''Ange' - (sur sa propre chaîne)'' * Le roi lion 2 : '''Vitani et Kovu' - Les terres interdites - (sur sa propre chaîne)'' * Kingdom hearts : '''Kairi' - (sur sa propre chaîne)'' * Kuzco l'empereur mégalo : '''Yzma' -Le plan diabolique - (sur sa propre chaîne)'' * Tarzan : '''Tarzan jeune' - (sur sa propre chaîne)'' * Clochette & La Fée Pirate : '''Rosélia' - L'échange des Talents (chez Le P'tit Studios des Kiwis)'' * Frère des Ours : '''Koda' - Mon Frère Ours- (chez Jefon Martinez)'' * Rox et Rouky : '''Rox' -Quand on est deux copains- (Chez Wanou)'' * Frère Des Ours : '''Koda' - La Rencontre- (Chez Jefon Martinez)'' * Monstre & Cie : '''Célia' - La porte de Bouh- (Chez Jefon Martinez)'' * Vice-Versa : '''Tristesse' -La mémoire à long therme- (Chez GirlDisney Dubs)'' * Barbie Maripossa : '''Willia '- (Chez XxFairytopia)'' * Le Livre de la Jungle (2016) : '''Mowgli' -Bande Annonce- (Chez Jefon Martinez)'' * Le Livre de la Jungle (2016) : '''Mowgli' - La Rencontre de Mowgli et Baloo - (Chez Jefon Martinez)'' * Le Livre de la Jungle : '''Mowgli' - Mowgli quitte la meute - (Chez 19Kuremansu)'' * Frère des ours : '''Koda' - Je m'en vais (Chez Jefon Martinez)'' * Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon : '''Riko Saikawa' -La pièce de Noël- (Chez VItheSixth)'' * Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Episode 2 : '''Yuji enfant, Mia Satou' (Chez PopCor Prod)'' * Mirai Nikki Episode 17 : '''Figurante fille 1' (Chez Made In Tina)'' * Ouran High School Host Club : '''Mitsukun'i "Honey Senpai" Haninozuka -Qui a fait ça ?- (Chez TamakiSan211-Dubbing)'' * Tsuredure Children : '''Yuki Minagawa' -Possessive- (Chez VItheSixth)'' * Tonari No Kaibutsun kun : '''Natsume Asako' - LE TARE ! - (Chez Amiru-San)'' * Les aristochats : '''Berlioz' - Les gammes et les arpèges - (Chez Carondeful)'' * Les aristochats : '''Berlioz' - Un réveil mouvementé- (Chez Carondeful)'' * Ouran High School Host Club : '''Mitsukuni' "Honey Senpai" Haninozuka - Le dilemme du gâteaux- (Chez TamakiSan211-Dubbing)'' * Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon : '''Riko Saikawa' -La répétition- (Chez VItheSixth)'' * My hero academia : '''Rei Todoroki, Shōto enfant' - Ton Pouvoir- (Chez Amiru-San)'' * Harry potter à l'école des sorciers : '''Harry Potter' - Le matin de noël- (Chez Carondeful)'' * UNDERTALE ANIMATION - Funny Bones ! : '''La Marchande' (Chez Navras Prod)'' * La Grande Pokévasion : '''Voix Off' -The Great Pokescape- (Chez MrWizzLight)'' * Maléfique 2 : '''La Reine Ingris' - Bande Annonce - (Chez Mlleauvive)'' * Le Retour de Mary Poppins : '''Annabelle Banks' - La Magie des Ballons- (Chez Michiyo Fandubs & Cover)'' * Frère des ours (2019) : '''Koda' - Mon frère ours- (Chez Jefon Martinez)'' * Frère des Ours - Behind the Scene Confession : '''Koda' (Chez Jefon Martinez)'' * Le roi lion : Simba -La leçon du matin- (Chez Benjamin Walther) Fandubs Jeux vidéo * Kingdom hearts : '''Kairi' - (sur sa propre chaîne)'' * NieR Automata : '''Opérateur 60 et le Commandant' - Bande Annonce Cinématique- (Chez Le Département Hope)'' * Rayman 2 : '''Ly' - Introduction - (Chez Navras Prod)'' * Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator : '''Baby' - Cinématique Finale- (Chez OSNvox)'' * Ni No Kuni II Revenant Kingdom : '''Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum' -Trailer- (Chez TamakiSan211-Dubbing)'' * Kingdom Hearts III : '''Kairi' - E3 Trailers- (Chez Cobalt)'' * The Last of Us Part 2 : '''Ellie' - Trailer E3 2018- (Chez TamakiSan211-Dubbing)'' * Life Is Strange : '''Dana Ward' (Chez TamakiSan211-Dubbing)'' * Tales Of Grace : '''Sophie' (Chez TamakiSan211-Dubbing)'' * Uncharted 2, Among Thieves : '''Elena Fisher' (Chez TamakiSan211-Dubbing)'' * Beyond Good Evil 2 : '''Shani' -Trailer- (Chez TamakiSan211-Dubbing)'' Audiobooks * Terrils en Péril (Concours de la saga de l'été 2017) : Lutin Bleu (Chez Apollo Legacy Inc.) * Les 7 Princes et le labyrinthe millénaire - Acte I - Chapitre 1 : Yuan Juno enfant (Chez Myëve) Animation * POKEMON Sword & Shield (Animation) : Percy (Chez MoXiio) * Snégourotchka, la petite fille de la neige : Snégouroutchka (Chez Renarde) * Alte-R : Morbide (Chez Ragnawak) Covers * LPSK 【Cover】║Disney Dreams║☆ 2ème anniversaire * Cruisin' for a Bruisin' -Teen Beach Movie * LPSK A True, True Friend - My Little Pony * Deux bons copains ft Wanou - Rox et Rouky * LPSK 【Medley Cover】 ♪ 3ème anniversaire du forum ♪ * Un monde sans danger ft LPSK - Code Lyoko * Mulan ft LPSK - Honneur à tous * Ce Grand Moment ft Carondeful - La petite sirène 2 * Sisi ni Sawa ft ShadowGambert - The Lion Guard * La Chanson des Siamois ft Michiyo -La Belle et le Clochard * Ce renouveau ft Carondeful - La reine des neiges * Histoire éternelle ft LPSK - La Belle et la Bête * We Are The Crystal Gems ft LPSK - Steven Univers * Au Détour de la rivière (multilangage) ft LPSK - Pocahontas * LPSK 【Cover】║Medley║ ♪ Les dessins animés ♪ * Lion Over All ft ShadowGambert - The Lion Guard * Une LadyBug ft Carondeful - Miraculous Ladybug * Un Boys Band de poussins - Avez-vous déjà vu ? * Des poussins choristes - Avez-vous déjà vu ? * Quelque part dans tes rêves - Fievel et le trésor perdu * Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça - La Belle et le Clochard 2 * Something Entirely New ft Carondeful- Steven Univers * Prend Garde ! ft Carondeful - Yugi Oh ! GX * L'amour brille sous les étoiles ft LPSK - Le roi lion * ~Le Magasin des Suicides: Le Duo de Lucrèce et Mishima~ ft Ragnawak ♫ * Ah la belle vie quand on est chat ft LPSK - La mouette et le chat * Au rythme de la jungle ft Carondeful - Le livre de la jungle 2 Adaptation française * Sisi ni Sawa - The Lion Guard (Chez Carondeful) * Path of Honor - The Lion Guard (Chez Carondeful) * Mirai Connection - Pokemon Sun and Moon (Chez Carondeful) * No Matter What - Steven Univers The Movie (Chez Carondeful) Comics Dub * Fire Emblem Heroes, Alter Olivia : '''Olivia' -Le début des origines- (Chez VItheSixth)'' * MAJORATALE: '''Asriel' (Chez Navras Prod)'' * MAJORATALE : '''Asriel' - Le véritable héros- (Chez Navras Prod)'' * INSOMNIA - ÉPISODE 2 : '''Petit garçon' (Chez Navras)'' Parodie * Parodie Fate Unlimited Blade Works 1 : Rin Tohsaka (Chez Animea I Aeyro) #18A * Parodie Fate Unlimited Blade Works 2 : Rin Tohsaka (Chez Animea I Aeyro) #18B * Parodie Youjo Senki : Tanya von Degurechaff (Chez Animea I Aeyro) #19 * Host Club - Honey et son chocolat : Petit Nounours * Host Club - le mauvais réveille de Honey : Petit Nounours * Host Club - Honey se la joue sous la pluie : Petit Nounours Gros projet *''Dōbutsu no Mori (Animal Crossing - le film) : Rosie (Chez Kanari Raspberry)'' *''Asdfmovie, (épisodes 2 à 11) - Personnages divers '(Chez Kanari Raspberry) *''Bensdfmovie - 'Personnages '(Chez Kanari Raspberry)'' *''Mangirl ! - 'Hana Sasayama '(Chez Kanari Rasberry)'' *''Starter Squad (épisode 3 et 4) - '''Flora & Un chenipan (Chez SquallFandub)'' *''Plastic Nee-San : Genma Iroe '"'Chibiko,Chibi"' '(Chez TamakiSan211-Dubbing)'' *''My Hero Academia OAV 1 VF : Minoru Mineta (Chez PopCor Prod)'' Jeux vidéo * Danganronpa Weeping Rebellion : Ary Ryômen